


I.

by astolenchariot



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, criminal!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolenchariot/pseuds/astolenchariot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The first and last time they saw each other.</p>
<p>First from a series of one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was nothing special the first time I laid eyes on Sunggyu. Contrary to popular belief, it isn’t always sparks and fireworks when you meet that someone you’d want to spend your life with. Sometimes, it’s simply just the warm rays of the sun gleaming over his pale skin, the specs of dust you see falling over his head, or maybe the coffee you accidentally spill on your own shirt out of constant and absent-minded staring. These small things might lead to something bigger, though. Maybe he’d notice you, he’d approach you and offer you his handkerchief—a spare shirt, even. If you’re lucky, you’d see him still sitting on your table, waiting for you to get changed. You go back to your seat as casually as possible, trying hard not to let him see how flustered you are because of his presence. He’d then introduce himself. “I’m Sunggyu,” he’d say. ”I’m Howon,” you’d say in return. You’d learn he’s not a resident in the area, that he actually lives miles away and had just visited the city for some errands. You’d listen to him as he tells marvelous stories of the places he’d gone to, and you just nod and stay quiet for the farthest you’ve ever set foot on is the outskirts of the city. He’d ask for your number, which you willingly give. A few more stories and he tells you it’s time for him to leave, and he reminds you of the shirt he’d let you borrow, as if he used it as an excuse to see you again (he will later admit it’s true, though).

 

There was nothing special the first time I met Sunggyu, but each day that passed proved to be different. Each day with him was better than yesterday, and I always had the feeling tomorrow would be even better. Everyday with him would be the best, I’m telling you. But you should still look out for the worst.

 

It will be an ordinary Monday afternoon, he’d ask you to meet him in the same café where you first met. For some reason, you decide to bring the shirt he let you borrow. It’s not the first one, but one of the many pieces of clothing He lent you for spontaneous overnights. You arrive six minutes early, but you see him already there. You’d see him sitting with his legs crossed, a cup of white mocha in hand, a luggage beside him. You don’t ask him immediately as you sit across him, you’d wait for him to speak. And when he does, he’d tell you he needs to go. You‘d ask him when he’ll be back, but he tells you he’s not certain, it could take a few weeks, months, depending on his work, he adds. And that’s when you know it’s over. He’s never coming back. You then realize that the baby picture in his wallet is not his nephew, and the woman carrying it isn’t his sister. You’d simply nod and smile at him, you’d stare at him for a while as you tried your best not to cry. “He never told you he loves you,” you’d say to yourself. But no, he never mentioned because he told you through his kisses. He professed it whenever his hands roamed all over your thigh, your whole body. You know he loves you, but you know he has to leave. So you’d stand up. You’d decide you’ll leave him first before he does. You’d bid your last goodbye and hold his hand, tightly, before going out. You still have the paper bag with you—the shirt still inside it. You figured you’d just return it when he comes back—in a few weeks, months, maybe a year. Or maybe you’d keep it, in case he doesn’t.

 

That was the last time I ever heard of Sunggyu. I never tried keeping in touch, but I waited for him to do so. A call, maybe? He had my number, anyway.

 

The call never came, though, and neither did he.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: X and Y learns how to cook while being hunted by the authorities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, another one. *-* Will tend to requests after this~

“I’ve always wanted learn how to make that fried rice you always cook for me,” Howon says as he slumped down on the couch, a can of beer in his hand. The older looks up at him in disbelief. If it was a normal day, Sunggyu would have dismissed the idea right away, reminding Howon that he isn’t really that good when it comes to the kitchen—the reason Sunggyu had to learn how to cook unless they wanna live off of Chinese take-outs from downtown. This day is different, though. Sunggyu doesn’t answer, but the smile on his face is enough for Howon to return the gesture; and without saying anything else, the two emerges from the old couch and goes to their kitchen. 

Despite how the public perceives them, Hoya and Sunggyu are almost like any other couple. They cuddle, they fight, and they like going out on dates. Sunggyu especially likes going out for a movie, but it is hard to remain unnoticed, halfway through the film, they’d notice a police or two coming in the theatre, a cue for them to run out. This part Hoya enjoys more, though. He had always lived for the thrill. 

Sunggyu cannot remember anymore how they got into this situation. They were normal teenagers—impulsive and reckless, that is. All he can remember was Howon needed some money, and the pay they’re getting from their part time jobs weren’t enough. So Howon had this scheme: they’d rob the convenience store Sunggyu is working for. He doesn’t know why he agreed, but he did. Howon got the money, but it cost them their youth, their life, basically. 

Sometimes, Sunggyu would think if it was all worth it. He just suddenly woke up hiding from the world. Living everyday as though people were watching, and one wrong move would send the both of them to hell. He’d regret everything; he’d tell himself it was a bad decision. He’d blame himself for agreeing with the idea in the first place. But one look at Howon and the regrets are all washed away. He’d tell himself heaven with him is worth all the hell they’ve been through.  
“Where should we start?” Howon asks, distracting Sunggyu from his own train of thoughts.

“You can start by getting the pans for me. I’ll go get the ingredients.”

The younger obliges and he saunters across the kitchen, getting all the possible utensils they might use for the dish. He’s moving so smooth today, Sunggyu notices, not a single ounce of worry in his demeanour. Sunggyu finds it weird since Howon has been so tense lately, even the slightest sound coming from the ceiling causes him to wake up in the middle of the night, grabbing his pistol from the bedside table and pointing it at nowhere in particular. He’d remain awake the rest of the night afterwards, with Sunggyu beside him, guaranteeing him that everything’s alright. They haven’t found them yet. They’re safe.

So now that both of them knows that the authorities are on their way—as what Woohyun had told them, Sunggyu is bewildered at how calm and collected the other is.  
He stops himself from whatever he is doing and he goes behind Howon, wrapping his arms around the other’s frame. Howon usually tenses up at this gesture, but he melts into the elder’s warmth almost immediately. 

“We can still run away. We still have time.” 

A sigh escapes Howon’s lips and he turns around to face Sunggyu. “You know I’ve decided.”

Sunggyu knows this, and he knows that once Howon makes a decision, he’s sticking with it, no matter what the circumstances are. 

“You can go if you want. You know I’d rather that.”

For a moment there, Sunggyu thinks of going. He thinks of packing his bags, leaving Howon alone as the cops come to get him. But he can’t. He knows he can’t. And so he breaks himself off of the hug, his teeth digging onto his lower lip to suppress the tears threatening to fall down. He looks at the other with a smile and pats his arms. “I’ll stay. I still have to teach you how to cook, right?” He says, emitting a chuckle from the other.

The two moved along the kitchen as they cooked, staying side by side as Sunggyu told Howon what to do. The other listening intently, making sure to remember every detail of it as though they’d be able to do it again. They shut off themselves from the world for once, not giving any mind to the numerous calls they’ve been receiving, most likely from the rest of the group to ask them where they are, or when they’d be going to meet them. 

As soon as they were finished, Sunggyu grabs a couple of plates from the cupboard, places them on the table and Howon fills them with the dish, the pungent aroma of the onion and bacon filling up their noses. It smells oddly better today, Sunggyu thinks, but he’s not sure if it’s really the case, or if he’s just being sentimental. He’s quite convinced it’s the latter, but he won’t admit it. He wants to believe that he and Howon actually did something good for the last time, something they’d remember forever.

“Let’s eat?” Sunggyu nods to this, and they start feasting on the meal.

As if on cue, loud knocks then reverberates around the whole house, sirens are wailing and blue and red lights seep through the window, illuminating everything around them. He feels Howon’s hand grabbing his free hand, but he doesn’t look. He doesn’t want to see Howon terrified for he doesn’t know if he’d be able to take it. Howon has always been his ground, that one thing that keeps him sane enough to live running away every day. To see him weak and crumbling is the last thing he wants. Both of them keeps on eating, even after they hear the front door breaking, with loud, massive footsteps echoing closer and closer. They both know there’s no turning back now.

A man’s voice is then heard from the kitchen’s doorway. Freeze, it said, but Howon doesn’t. He rises up and rushes towards the man, locking his arm around his neck.

“Now!”

Sunggyu then stands as he heard the signal. As quickly as possible, he brings out his gun and aims it at Howon’s head, and with Howon’s nod, he pulls the trigger.

And before the image of a falling Howon sinks in his mind, he points the gun at his open mouth, mumbles his last “I love you” and fires.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any prompts you'd want me to write about!! ~(*.*~)


End file.
